Raman spectroscopy is a spectroscopic technique used in condensed matter physics and chemistry to study vibrational, rotational, and other low-frequency modes in molecular systems. In a Raman spectroscopic experiment, an approximately monochromatic beam of light of a particular wavelength range passes through a sample of molecules and a spectrum of scattered light is emitted. The spectrum of wavelengths emitted from the molecule is called a “Raman spectrum” and the emitted light is called “Raman scattered light.” A Raman spectrum can reveal electronic, vibrational, and rotational energies levels of a molecule. Different molecules produce different Raman spectrums that can be used like a fingerprint to identify molecules and even determine the structure of molecules.
The Raman scattered light generated by a compound (or ion) adsorbed on or within a few nanometers of a structured metal surface can be 103-1014 times greater than the Raman scattered light generated by the same compound in solution or in the gas phase. This process of analyzing a compound is called surface-enhanced Raman spectroscopy (“SERS”). In recent years, SERS has emerged as a routine and powerful tool for investigating molecular structures and characterizing interfacial and thin-film systems, and even enables single-molecule detection. Engineers, physicists, and chemists continue to seek improvements in systems and methods for performing SERS.